How I Fell In Love With Draco Malfoy
by Ky-Kitty3
Summary: " Goodnight Draco." I whispered. I gave him another kiss on the forehead. " And you're wrong. You're still pretty. I think you're beautiful..." So beautiful. HarryxDraco Will Harry be able to fix Draco, and heal the wounds of his mind and his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bored**

I sighed, looking at the telly without really seeing it. They were playing a rerun. Again.

I was so bored. I didn't really have anything to do all day. I didn't need a job, I had plenty of money. My parents made sure of that before they died. I could have joined the Aurors after I finished school. And I did think about it. It wouldn't have been so bad because Ron also wanted to be an Auror. He _was_ one now. But I realized that it wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to go around, hunting bad guys and saving the world anymore. Voldemort has been gone for five years and I just wanted a little peace and quite after everything that has happened. The only bad part about the peace and quite was that sometimes, it got very boring.

I had moved in to 12 Grimmauld place; the house Sirius left for me in his will, after I finished school. I did get a dog. I big shaggy, black one that reminded me if Sirius. I natural named him Padfoot. He good company when I was feeling a little more lonely in this huge house.

After the war, I never did get back with Ginny. We had talked about it and agreed that our feelings weren't the same anymore. Don't get me wrong I still love her and she's a very beautiful women, but its more of a sister love then anything else. I had also found out that I liked men. No, I wasn't all the way gay. I still found women attractive ( although not as much of late) and the thought of having sex with one wasn't repulsive. I just so happen to find guys attractive as well. Everyone in the wizarding world knew it. It was far from being new news anymore. The public didn't care that I was bisexual. I just got that much more fans, mostly male. I hadn't had a relationship for two years now and even when I did it didn't last long. It's not like I didn't want to have someone. Someone to sleep next to at night, to make love with, to tell them I love them. I did want it. A lot. I just can't find someone who I feel that way about. So yeah...

What was I saying earlier? Oh, yes... I'm bored.

I sighed again and reach for my coffee cup. I was just about to take a drink when I heard a loud crash from outside the house. My hand froze, and I slowly set the cup back on the coffee table.

What the bloody hell was that?

I got off the coach slowly, my wand clutched tightly in my hand as I made my way to the door. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door carefully. A blast of cold air hit me as I stepped outside. It was a dark winters night, with freezing temperatures and the snow falling thick and heavy. I looked out over the yard for whatever had made that crashing sound. There was nothing out here, untill...

There!

I dark figure was kneeling in the snow next to the bird feeder. It was the source of the crashing noise, the feeder had fell over right into the mail box.

" Who are you?" I demanded.

A pale face looked up at me, startled. Three claw markers scared across his left eye. Silver haunted eyes stared into mine. His left eye was a clouded white. I shivered, and it wasn't from the cold. His eyes were vacant like he had nothing left in the world.

His white, blonde hair was now a dirty brown and his pale skin was bruised and bloody. He was wearing filthy cloths that looked like they had never been washed, a white tank top ( well what _used _to be white anyway) and short cotton shorts like a girl would wear.

" M... Malfoy?" I whispered softly. He whimpered.

" Harry..." It was a soft sound. His voice was rough sounding, like he'd been screaming on a regular basis.

And then he collapsed into the snow. " Shit!" I rushed forward and picked him up out of the snow. He was so light, he couldn't have weighed more than 80, 90 pounds at the most. I cradled his head to chest as a took him inside.

I went up the stairs as fastly as I could without jostling the Slytherin in my arms.

I took him into one of the spare bedrooms that was right across the hall from my room. I set him down on the huge bed. He looked so pale and small on the pitch black blankets. I wasn't sure what to do with him now that he was here. He had collapsed right in front of me and for some reason I felt oddly protective of him.

I should probably treat his wounds... I'd have to take his cloths off first.

I started with his shirt, lifting up his shoulders gentle to pull of his shirt. I gasped. Dark black, purple bruises littered his fair skin. Dried blood stuck to him and there was deep scratches. His wrists were raw from what had to be rope burns. His fingers were red and the tips were a light blue. I hope the frostbite wasn't to bad...  
>But those weren't what drew my attention first. It was the piercings. I winced. He had two silver bars through his nipples and they looked infected. Who ever did this to him clearly didn't care if he got an infection. My eyes traveled down to his shorts. I was sort of afraid to see what they had done down <em>there<em> if they had done all that to his top half.

I unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down. He wasn't wearing underwear...

Another piercing. A genital piercing. Oh Merlin. There was no way I was going to leave those in there! I growled angrily and started to take the piercings out, throwing in the trash when I was done.

With the piercings gone, I assessed the rest of the damage. Blood and dried semen covered his inner thighs. My hands clenched in angry, they had raped him. If I ever found out who did this... I'd kill them.

I stocked into the bathroom to grab a wash cloth and a bowl of warm water to clean Draco off. I started with his feet, washing away all dirt. He had cute little toes... wait what? Did I just think his _toes_ were cute!? Oh, geez...

I washed up his thin, soft legs up to his sharp hip bones. I wonder when the last time he ate was. I'd have to fix that when he woke up.

I gently cleaned his penis, balls, and his pale blonde pubic hair. I cleaned his stomach and chest. He still had the scars I gave him when we were in school. I regretted it.

I could see the outline of his ribs. I finally reached his thin shoulders to his face. Three scars ran across his left eye. Were these werewolf claw scars? I frowned.

I got a clean bowl of water and rested his head in the water. It took four different shampoos and conditioners till his hair was back to its pale, white blonde color.  
>All there was left to do was his... bum. I knew I had to clean it off and put some ointments on it as well as the rest of his body.<p>

I turned him so that he was resting on his side and started to clean his back side. I spread his cheeks to clean of his bloody, red, swollen hole. I grimaced as a few drops of blood leaked out.

I took out the ointment and spread it all over his hole. I slowly slid a finger inside him to get the ointment on the wounds inside him. He felt so hot around my finger... No! I took my finger out, shaking my head. I can't think that way. Not after everything these people did to him.

I moved him back onto his back and finished treating his wounds. I dressed him in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. It was all way to big on him. If he wasn't so malnourished then it might have fit him.

Lastly, I brushed his out his shoulder length hair. I probably brushed it for longer then was needed, but I just couldn't help touching his beautiful hair. Even at Hogwarts I had thought of it. I sighed.

It didn't seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon. I might as well get some sleep. I covered Draco up with a blanket and turned out the light.

I leaned over the bed and kissed him softly in the forehead before leaving, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I was woken up by a scream. I got out of bed, tripping over Padfoot on the way ( he decided to sleep right next to my door).<p>

I flung Draco's door open and looked over at the bed.

Draco was laying in the middle of the bed, his face covered in sweat and his hands clutching the sheets. He was tossing and turning so much that I thought he was going to hurt himself. I went over to the bed and grabbed his shoulders in the hopes that he was stop moving around. It didn't work. It made him scream more and he tried to fight me.

" NO! NO, PLEASED I'M SORRY! DON'T HURT ME! ILL BE GOOD! ILL BE GOOD!"

" Draco stop," I wrapped my arm's around him and started stroking his hair. His fingernails digging into my back. " Shh, it's ok. I got you. I'll protect you. Your ok now."

I repeated this over and over till his breathing calmed and his arms went limp at his side.

I pulled back to look at him. His face had turned a bright pink and he buried his face in his pillow, ashamed.

" It's ok Draco..." I trailed off as I felt something wet against my leg. " Oh. Draco.."

He wasn't ashamed because he had a nightmare... He had wet the bed.

" It's ok Draco. Come on. I'll get you some new pajamas and make a bath for you." He looked up at me with his pink face and wide owlish eyes.

" B-bath."

" Yeah, a bath. Would you like that?"

A nod.

I tried to help him out of bed but his legs were far to weak. " I'm going to carry, ok?" He blushed and nodded.

I carried him into the bathroom and set him on the toilet. I turning the water on to start filling the tub up. I turned back to Draco. " You have to take your cloths off to get in the bath. I won't look, I promise." I turned to face the wall as he got undressed. I turned back to him to see him trying to cover his body up with his hands.

" Don't look... I'm not pretty..." He whispered.

I silently helped him into the bath. I started with his and then to clean his body. My hand stopped as it reached his stomach. He was shaking.

" Here." I gave him the washcloth to finish cleaning himself. He grasped it in his trembling hand and started to wash his private parts. I heard a _drip_, _drip_ as something hit the water. I looked up to see him crying.

" Oh, sweetheart." I gently took his face into my hands and wiped his tears away.

This only seemed to make him cry more.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped him up in it, lifting him out of the bathtub.

I carried him back to the bedroom and set holding him to my chest till he eventually stopped crying.

I found some new pajamas and helped him into them ( not looking of course).

I tucked him back into bed and I held his hand till he fell asleep.

" Goodnight Draco." I whispered. I gave him another kiss on the forehead. " And you're wrong. You're still pretty. I think you're beautiful..."

_So beautiful._

* * *

><p><strong><em>* Review*<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Saturday Morning **

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my face. I turned my face towards the window to see the sun glittering off the pure white snow. It was a beautiful day.<p>

I stretched out on the bed, groaning at the wonderful feeling of my muscles stretching. I could stay in bed all day after all, it was a Saturday. But I remember Draco. He needed someone to take care of him. Even more than that, I _wanted _to take care of him.

I got out of bed and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight green t-shirt before wandering across the hall to check on Draco. I opened the door a little and stuck my head in.

Draco was sleeping peaceful. His blonde hair was spread out over the pillow and he blankets were pulled up to his shoulders. He looked so young when he was sleeping...

I closed the door quietly behind me and went downstairs to make breakfast. I made bacon, eggs, and toast for myself but wasn't sure what to make for Draco.

He obviously needed to be fed at least three times a day. I knew he couldn't eat to much at once. I had no doubt that his stomach had shrunken itself as a defense to try to stop him from starving. Especially considering what little food those people gave. Just enough to keep him alive. Barely.

I decided that I would I make him a simple chicken broth soup and cut up some fruits so that he could get some sugar into him. It wasn't much, but I didn't want to overwhelm him.  
>I grabbed a tray and put the bowl of soup, some fruit, and a cup of milk onto it and went up to wake Draco.<p>

I had to hold the tray with one arm as a opened Draco's door. I set the tray on the nightstand and sat gently on the edge of the bed.

I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him softly. " Draco, it's time to wake up now."

He whimpered and his eyes fluttered open. One clear grey eye and one cloudy eye looked around the room in confusion for a moment. He looked over at me and his eyes widened.

" Hey sweetheart," I cooed gently as petted his soft, pale locks," It's Harry. You remember being here last night don't you?"

He gave a small nod.

" Good." I smiled.

" I...I thought it wa-was a dream..." Draco stuttered.

" It wasn't a dream. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, ok?" He nodded again slightly hesitate. I knew that it might take a while till he believed me, but that was ok because we had time.

" Are you hungry? I made you something to eat." I said gesturing to the tray of food.

" F-food?" Draco was surprised.

" Yes."

" For me..."

" Yes. I made it just for you. I'm not the best cook, but I'm not terrible either. Are you hungry?" Draco bit his lip, looking uncertain. As if he thought it was too good to be true. " It's ok Draco. You can tell me what you want. Are you hungry?"

" Yes..."

I smiled. " Good. Come on, you have to sit up first."

I helped him sit up so he was leaning against the headboard and put the tray of food in his lap. Draco reached out with a shaky hand and picked up the spoon. He dipped it in the bowl and tried to bring it to his mouth, but his wrist was too weak and he dropped the spoon.

Draco winced as hot soup splashed down his arm.

" Oh. Here," I grabbed a napkin," Are you ok?" I asked as I wiped up all the spilled soup.

" Y-yes. Sorry... I didn't m-mean too..." I saw Draco's shoulders start to shake.

" Hey, it's ok. It's ok. I'm not mad at you. How about I just feed you for now. Ok?"

" Ok..." He sniffed.

I alternated between giving him a few spoonfuls of soup then a few pieces of fruit. Draco liked the strawberries the best.

He ate slowly and after a few minutes he shook his head when I tried to give him more. He had eaten half the bowl of soup and six pieces of fruit. " Are you full now?"

" Y-yes... but..." I saw Draco watching the tray as I put it back on the nightstand.

" It's ok. You can have more later when you get hungry again. I promise."

He nodded. " So, do you need anything else? Maybe another blanket or..." I trailed off as I heard the Floo down stairs. " Ah, some ones here. I'll be right back, ok?"

" Ok... p-promise?"

I gave Draco a soft smile. " I promise."

" Pinky p-promise?" He held out his hand, pinky first.

I chuckled and hooked our pinky fingers together. " Promise." He smiled at me.

I picked up the tray and headed down stairs. I dropped the tray off in the kitchen and went to the living room to see who was here.

" Harry!" Hermione exclaimed before coming to give me a hug.

" Hey," I returned the hug," What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you that is."

" I was just seeing if you were still coming to Sunday dinner."

" Oh, Sunday dinner? That's tomorrow isn't it?" I can't leave Draco alone...

" Yes. Is something wrong?"

" Uhh...?"

" Harry, what's wrong?"

" Well, nothing's really wrong per say. It's just... last night I was watching TV when I heard a noise outside. Naturally I went outside to see what it was and there was a man out there. He was badly hurt and passed out. So... I brought him in. He's upstairs right now. I know I'm supposed to come over for Sunday dinner but I don't really want to leave him alone."

" Do you know who it is?"

" Um..."

" Harry..."

" Ok, ok. It's Draco."

" Draco Malfoy?" Hermione stared at me with wide eyes. " But didn't he go missing after the war? Oh Harry. Do you still have feelings for Draco?"

" What!? No! I've never had feelings. I don't know what you're talking about!"

" Harry," Hermione gave me a disapproving look," Don't lie. You had a crush on Draco in sixth year. You did have a slight obsession with him. Stalking him and all."  
>" Because I thought he was up to something! And he was!"<p>

She gave me a pointed look.

" Really!"

" Harry. Come on."

" I just...fine! Ok. Maybe I might like Draco a little bit." I emitted.

" Thank you for finally emitting it."

" Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. " Can I ask a favor 'Mione?"

" Sure. What is it?"

" I didn't take Draco to St. Mungo's and with you being a healer and all..."

" You didn't take him to St. Mungo's?! Why not? I thought you said he was badly hurt?"

" I know! I just wasn't thinking! I fixed him up as much as I could."

Hermione sighed. " You're lucky I love you. I'll go get my kit."

" Thank you! You're the best 'Mione!"

" You bet I am!"

* * *

><p>" Ok Draco, just relax. I'm just going to cast a spell that will tell me the status of your health, ok?"<p>

" O-ok..." Draco whispered shyly.

" Good." Hermione pointed her wand at Draco and murmured a spell I didn't recognize. The tip of her wand glowed and a blue glow surrounded Draco.

" Mmmm." Hermione hummed.

" Is everything ok?"

" Yes. Draco has a lot of cuts, bruises, and he's very malnourished. So make sure he eats. He's blind in his left eye. He also has some infernal tearing. Draco, did they rape you?" She asked cautiously.

Draco's arms were wrapped around himself and he gave a soft sob and nodded. I was at his side in an instant. I hugged him close and let him cry into my shoulder.

" Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him cry." Hermione said.

" It's ok. I think Draco's had enough interaction today." I rubbed his back soothingly.

" Yes, of course. I'll let myself out."

" Thanks again."

" You're welcome."

Hermione packed up her kit and left, telling me to owl her and we could talk about dinner later.

Draco pulled back a little to look at me with red rimmed eyes. " I-I'm sorry. Didn't m-mean to cry..."

" No, no. It's ok to cry." He just nodded and nuzzled against my chest. " How about a bath? Would that make you feel better?" That worked.

Draco pulled away and nodded eagerly. " Yes p-please."

I chuckled at quick way his emotions turned. He really loved baths.

" Haha, well come on!

* * *

><p>Later that night, as I was watching Draco sleep, I thought about my crush.<p>

What Hermione said was true. I did have feelings for Draco. Since sixth year in fact. That was one of the reasons I had spoke up for him at his trial.  
>After the trial I had wanted to be friends with Draco, maybe even something more. But when I went to talk to him he was gone. He just vanished and I had lost my chance.<br>But now how could he want me? After everything he's been through and all the things that the people had taken him did. I mean, they raped him for Merlin's sake! The last thing on Draco's mind would be a relationship.

Should I just try to forget my feelings? Knowing that he won't want me the way I want him? I should.

But I... don't think I can.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if there's any mistakes! XD Thanks for reading!**

**_* Review *_**


End file.
